warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Daikyu
| introduced = | notes = Cannot be fired uncharged. }} The Daikyu is an asymmetrical bow of Tenno design and origin. It has a larger base damage, base status chance and increased projectile speed compared to the other bows, at the cost of a lower critical chance and a longer draw time which cannot be released early for decreased damage like other bows. Characteristics This weapon primarily deals damage. Advantages: *Highest base damage of all bow-type weapons. **High damage – effective against armor. *Second highest base status chance of all primary weapons, being surpassed by the Miter. **Highest base status chance of all bows. *Arrows do not arc in flight. *Fastest arrow flight speed of all bows. *Has moderate innate Punch Through. *Has a polarity slot. *Silent. *Can equip the bow-exclusive Thunderbolt mod. *Medium-to-High zoom level when aiming *Can equip the Daikyu exclusive Spring-Loaded Broadhead. Disadvantages: *Very slow charge speed, almost twice that of other bows. *Requires full charge to fire, slowing down attack speed. *Can only hold full charge for five seconds before resetting its draw. *Lowest critical chance among all bows. Notes *The Daikyu was added in . *Arrows do not travel along an arc, unlike arrows from other bows. This, in combination with the increased projectile speed, makes it much easier to achieve headshots and hit enemies at very long ranges. *The Daikyu does not have a quick fire option nor can it fire prematurely - it must be fully charged before it can be fired. **Unlike other bows, the Daikyu's charge will reset if it is held for longer than five seconds. This hold period is not influenced by fire rate mods. **The weapon's charge, both in its draw phase and its hold phase, can be cancelled by performing actions that will break normal weapon charges, such as pressing reload, rolling, or switching to another weapon. Tips *With its high status chance, the Daikyu can achieve a 100% status chance with 122% bonus status chance. 99% status chance on the Daikyu is achievable with any two dual-stat event mods equipped. Hammer Shot may also be used to maximize the status chance. **Status chance beyond 100% does not benefit the weapon, thus it is advised not to maximize status chance for more than 100%. *Speed Trigger, Shred and Vile Acceleration can be used individually or in combination to speed up the Daikyu's draw speed. Trivia * The daikyū (大弓) is one of two variants of the Japanese asymmetrical yumi bow. Read as "big bow" or "Longbow", the daikyū is the larger variant to the smaller hankyū (半弓; lit. "half bow"). * The mechanics of this bow appear to be heavily based on the principles of Kyūdō, the practice of Japanese archery. By taking one's time and adopting proper shooting posture and form, the arrow is assured to hit its mark. ** This is reflected by the slower draw rate, the lack of quick shots and the fact that the arrows fly in a straight line rather than the normal arrow arc, making precision shots far more likely than that of shots from other bows in the game. * The Codex description mentions the great strength required to draw the Daikyu, which may refer to its prolonged drawing time, draw reset, or both. *The Daikyu is the first and currently only bow in the game that has a completely compact, collapsible form when holstered. It folds into three pieces: its two arms and the grip, creating a U-shape as the arms point upward on the player's back. Media Update16_5_Day3Weapons-AsymmetricalBow.jpg|Preview image of the Daikyu. 2015-05-12_00007.jpg|Screenshot taken from in-game Codex Daikyu.jpg Daikyu holster.png|Daikyu holster Warframe Daikyu, Girth Counts thequickdraw Daikyu 16.5 - mogamu Lets Max (Warframe) E56 - Daikyu Quick Fact Warframe - Daikyu Warframe Daikyu de:Daikyu fr:Daikyu